I'll See You Someday
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: A tormented Tumnus visits Lucy's gravesite five years after she and siblings disappeared. Song fic


**I was listening to Lucy by Skillet and I got a very angsty oneshot idea. Its very bittersweet. Hope you like it ya'll.**

**Lyrics in** _italic_ **and flashbacks and future in **_**bold italic**_.

I'll See You Some Day

Tumnus picked his way through the gardens of Cair Paravel; in his hands he held some roses. The garden was very unkept from nobody living in the palace for years.  
Tears pricked the faun's eyes as four grave stones came into view.  
The four stones were marked as the graves of the four monarchs' that disappeared during the hunt for the White Stag. Though none of the Narnians found the bodies of their Kings and Queens they assumed they had been killed. All except for Tumnus who believed they had accidently found their way back to Spare Oom.  
Tumnus was devastated to be the one that had told them about the sighting of the White Stag. He felt responsible for their disappearance.  
His hooves collapsed from under him in sorrow and he landed on the ground on his haunches with a sob as he looked at a certain grave stone.  
_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_  
_I left a dozen rose on your grave today_  
_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_  
_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say_  
He and Lucy were going to be married the day after the hunt. That was what made it even worse.  
Yes to believe it or not the two best friends had fallen madly in love. They had voiced their feelings on Lucy's 20th birthday. A half a year before Lucy and her siblings left for the hunt.  
"Oh Lucy, why did this have to happen?" Tumnus choked as he laid the roses down on the grave. He pulled some wild ivy away from the headstone. Tears were coming freely now. It was like this every time he came to her grave.  
_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_  
_That little piece of Heaven looking back at me_  
Every time he visited Lucy's grave he was overtaken in grief. All he wanted was to see her just one last time. To hold her and tell her how much he loved her—still loves her.  
He was haunted of nightmares of her disappearance. He would always dream of the moment when she was about to leave him with her siblings. Tumnus hadn't had a decent sleep since Lucy left Narnia.  
A bitter-sweet tear traveled down his face as he memorized the last moment he had with.  
"_**I don't want to go," Lucy sighed as she pressed her forehead against Tumnus's. "I'm too excited about tomorrow."**_  
"_**You have to go, Luce," Peter urged as he swung up on his stallion. The others were already mounted up and waiting for Lucy to say goodbye to her fiancé.**_  
_**Tumnus smiled softly and kissed her lips softly.**_  
_**Edmund made a disgusted sound teasingly.**_  
"_**I love you my beautiful Lucy," Tumnus backed away unwillingly and guided her to her horse.**_  
_**Lucy mounted up but couldn't help bending down to capture her lips with his once more.**_  
_**Tumnus grinned and tapped her nose with a finger playfully. "I'll see you when you get back."**_  
"_**Won't you come along?" Lucy pouted. She just couldn't bear being away from him more than a few minutes.**_  
"_**I'm sorry my love, I think its best I stay here. I have some things I need to take care of." Tumnus waved as the four monarchs galloped off.**_  
_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_  
Tumnus exhaustedly laid himself facedown and wept. He couldn't believe it was five years since he'd held her. He could barely stand it anymore. He sometimes prayed Aslan would take him to his country and he could just maybe see Lucy.  
Tears slowly pelted down on the roses beside his face. He ignored the thorns poking into his face. He was too numb to feel it.  
"Lucy I love you! Please know I do! I never meant for it to happen! If I knew you would disappear I would never have let you go." Tumnus screamed in angry tears at himself. He felt weak from sorrow and didn't have the heart to lift himself up from the earth. He didn't care anymore.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_  
_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_  
_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_  
_But all I got are these rose to give_  
_And they can't help me make amends_  
Today was Lucy's 25th birthday and only Tumnus went to her grave to celebrate. He knew Lucy wasn't dead, his heart knew she was back in Spare Oom.  
The Narnians had put these grave stones here because they almost knew the Pevensies were dead.  
If only Tumnus had refused to let Lucy go on the hunt instead of encouraging her to go along with the others. She'd be here with him now. They'd be happily married and maybe even with children.  
Tumnus refused to ever marry. The only one to ever have him or his heart was Lucy Pevensie. He wasn't really living now to start with. He was just a hollow shell of a faun now without his Lucy.  
Thoughts of what could have been flashed through his mind.  
_Here we are now, you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_  
_Here we are for a brand new start_  
_Living the life we could've had_  
"_**He's perfect," Tumnus whispered, beside Lucy's beside. Kissing his wife's forehead and gazing at the little being in Lucy's arms.**_  
_**Lucy looked up at him with a smile, "Just like his father." She tenderly moved a wisp of hair out of the little baby faun's sweet face.**_  
_**The little faun kicked his feet around to snuggle closer to his mother.**_  
Tumnus squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt so much to think of what it would've been like to have a family with Lucy.  
His hands came up to grasp his stubby horns in anguish.  
"Aslan why?" he sobbed into the dirt.  
"Peace be still," a familiar whisper came through the air.  
Tumnus stiffened and shot up into a sit-up position. "Aslan?" His heart began to hammer wildly.  
"It's time to go home," Aslan said softly appearing suddenly in front of him.  
"You mean to Your Country?" Tumnus felt hopeful.  
Aslan nodded, "You're time here is up, Sir Tumnus." He sat a paw on Tumnus's shoulder.  
"Will I see Lucy?" Tumnus's eyes strayed the grave stone and roses.  
"Not now but not before too long. You can be together in my country." Aslan promised the faun.  
Tumnus smiled as his eyes closed slowly.  
_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Lucy never wanna end_  
_I'll see you in another life in Heaven_  
_Where we never say goodbye_

***sniff***  
**Review please**


End file.
